budokaisagasfandomcom-20200214-history
Xaed
Xaed, is the Fused being of Naras (A Namekian warrior) and Jekeon (the leader of a Ryartiaen Elite Strike Force) Overview Inspiration of Creation Before creating Xaed, I had this idea of a Royality. But, instead of making Xaed the king. I made him a bodyguard. The inspiration came from wanting to create something new. So in wanting to do something new, I created a hybrid that was not the norm (Human/Saiyan, Saiyan/Alien). A crossover between a Namekian and an Alien. Since Namekians are genderless, there was a complication to making Xaed. The kinks were worked out though and Xaed exsisted. Personality Being the royal body guard to his king, Xaed is noble and will do pretty much anything for his king. He is nice if you don't get in his way, but if you try to hurt the king, he will turn into a deadly assassin. Appearance He is tall and green. He wears a uniform with the symbol of his kingdom on his arm. He has antennae like a Namek, and has Regeneration abilities. Aside from that he is like any other Ryantiaen, just with enhanced fighting abilities. History Early Life Naras was once a normal Namek, who explored the galaxy. Jekeon was a Ryartiaen who led a special strike force on a planet occupied by the Namek. Jekeon's whole team died, and he was a corpse, barely alive and was brought to a rejuvenation tank in the king's lair. The King who wanted nothing but power, wanted to take over the world but was not strong enough to do by himself. The Namek who was defending the planet was killed, and brought to the king's lair because he had amazing power. However, dead he was useless, so the king's best scientist took the Namek's DNA, and transplanted it into Jekeon. The new creature was designed to be the Ultimate Body Guard. When the Halfbreed awoke, he was told that he was Xaed, and he took a sharp blow to the head while he was fighting. Xaed remembers nothing of his past, all he remembers is that he is loyal to his king. Xaed now protects his king, but is not aware of King Renon's evil plans. Nene Saga Exploration Arc Also known as the Peaceful Times and Training Arc, this was the first arc Xaed and King Renon appeared in. He started off defending his king from several hired assasins. The king, Renon, helped him kill the last one. He said that they were going to visit the other planets, to stamp out the rebels. They visited a few planets, killing the rebels and ruining their plans. After they were done, they were out to take over a small planet, Earth. However, on their way there, they crashed into an alien named Computer. He told them that Earth was home to some of the greatest warriors in the universe. He said they would need much more training before putting their attack into plan. They landed the ship on Earth and began their training. World Tournament Arc Renon and Xaed competed in the World Tournament to get an idea of the Earth's fighters strength. Xaed did well in the first round, defeating an alien named Zephar. The second round was much harder as he met a human named Elli, who bested him in battle. Renon, also losing in the second round, to a half Saiyan named Aywaar, took off with Xaed to continue a much needed training. Now knowing what they were up against, Xaed and Renon had to take every shot they got, and work to take over the planet. Space War Arc Category:SilverFlames' Characters Category:Nene Saga Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Aliens Category:Namekians